Love Hate: Crush Edition
by neko sapphire34
Summary: Brandi, Kristen, Dedrick, and Quinten all have a crush on the wrong person. Quinten likes Kristen but she likes Dedrick. Dedrick likes Brandi but she likes Quinten. Will these teenagers find their love isn't what it's suppose to be?


Summary: Brandi, Kristen, Dedrick, and Quinten are all best friends, practically family. Brandi likes Quinten but, Quinten likes Kristen. Kristen likes Dedrick but, Dedrick likes Brandi. Everything is not what it seems. Will these teens find out that there crushes shouldn't really be crushes?

"Okay, um...Quinten, truth or dare?", said the young, hazel eyed female. Quinten thought for a moment. If he were to pick dare, Brandi might make him do something he might regret. If he were to pick truth, he might expose the very deep dark secret he has been hiding for years. " Come on, pick already!" pushed Brandi. Quinten then chuckled. " Fine, uh..truth." Brandi, Dedrick, and Quinten had been playing 'Truth or Dare' for over two hours. Kristen, on the other hand, on the couch watching T.V. She thought 'Truth or Dare' was a childish game and refused to play. " Is it true that you're gay?" asked Brandi. Quinten's jaw had dropped. His mind had gone...bananas! _'Is she really asking me this question? She thinks she's soo funny!' _thought Quinten. " Heck no! Why would you ask such a stupid question. How long have we known eachother?!" Brandi fell over laughing her head off. She knew all along that Quinten wasn't gay, she just liked to ask him constantly to get on his nerves. "Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to see what Nick is going to say to Tammy!" yelled Kristen on the other side of the room. Brandi had gotten up and sat beside her 'sister'. Dedrick and Quinten had ran into the kitchen to see who could chug the last of the Dr. Pepper. " Here they go again." said Brandi. " Yea, I've remember the last time they tried to chug down sodas. It led to going to the bathroom all night." Both of the teens laughed at the flashback. Kristen got up and walked into the kitchen, followed by Brandi who wanted to see who was going to win. The next thing you know, Quinten was spewing soda from his nose. " EWWW! That's just gross,Quinten!" yelled Brandi. Kristen laughed at the two clowns. " It was Dedrick's fault! He made me laugh and now..look at me!" Brandi walked to Quinten with a towel in her hand and wiped his nose. " Wow, the All Mighty Jones is now the lamest of the lame!" said Dedrick with a smirk. " Come on Dedrick, I just cleaned this floor! Why do you have to make poor Lil Quinita go through this?" asked Brandi. Dedrick laughed. "Lil Quinita? Where do that come from?" Actually, Dedrick was jealous and wanted a nickname from Brandi, but instead, Kristen already had one for him. " Deddy, come on and help me with my homework!" Kristen whinned. She grabbed Dedrick's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Brandi watched them as they went into Kristen's room. Quinten has finished cleaning himself with the towel. " Thanks, without you, Dedrick could of, once again, beat me at the contest." Quinten said. Brandi looked at Quinten like he was the stupidest person she had ever met. " Quinten...you did lose...once AGAIN!". She laughed to herself and walked out of the kitchen, leaving poor little Quinten, dumb founded.

Brandi opened her door and walked to her bed. She sat down and took her slippers off, thinking about her friends. She felt bad for them. Quinten's parents divorced, then after that,his sister had died by a shot to the heart. His brother, Mike Jones, was working a full time job to support the teenagers. Kristen's mom had left on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the next year. Dedrick ran away from his home a month ago and had been staying at Quinten's house since then. Brandi's life isn't any better than the rest of the gang. Brandi's mom was in the hospital from having lung cancer, so she had refused to live with her dad or aunt and decided to live with the Jones brothers.

Brandi, Kristen, Dedrick, and Quinten all thought the same thing at the same moment: "When will life get any better?"

The next day, Brandi and Kristen were in Life science. Kristen then passed a note to Brandi:

Kristen: Dude, how could you?! Dedrick likes YOU!

Brandi: No he doesn't. We are just friends and you know it!

Kristen: I saw the way he looked at you, Brandi! Don't lie..you like him as well?

Brandi: NO! I like Quinten! You know that! why would I like HIM!

Kristen: That's a lie. I saw the way you were talking to him yesterday.

Brandi: uhh..what way..?

Kristen: Yeah..alright..

Brandi: I'm serious! I like Quinten..and I prove it to you after school! watch me!

In between English and History, Brandi asked Quinten to meet her after school.

after school

As Brandi waited for Quinten, she heard giggling around the corner. Brandi looked,and saw none other than Quinten and Jayda making out. Brandi gasped and she slid the ground. How could this happen? Quinten knew Brandi liked him! Why would he just go off and kiss her worst enemy. Brandi got up and ran home, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Kristen was at home with Dedrick making cookies for the movie night. Then, all of a sudden, the front door slammed shut. Brandi had entered the house crying harder than she has ever cried before. Kristen and Dedrick ran out of the kitchen to see what the noise was. " Brandi, what's wrong?!" asked Kristen as she walked to her best friend. Dedrick just stood there watching the two females. " Q..Q..Quinten!" sobbed Brandi. " He..He's with Jayda! I saw them after school!" Brandi ran upstairs to her room and shut her door. Kristen looked at Dedrick. " Would Quinten actually do that?" she asked. Dedrick shrugged. He thought for a moment. Quinten never liked Jayda, so why would he like her now? All of this was so confusing to them.

A couple hours later Quinten came home to an angry teenager. Kristen grabbed Quinten by the collar of his shirt. " How could you do that?! Why would you do that!?" screamed Kristen. Quinten's eyes grew with the rage Kristen was taking out on him. " What are you talking about?" he asked. Dedrick laughed, but inside, he felt so bad for Brandi. " You idiot! You were kissing Jayda after school, weren't you!? Brandi saw the whole thing! Now, she depressed!" went on Kristen. Quinten looked down. He knew what he did, and thinking about Brandi didn't help at all. Quinten knew Brandi liked him. He thought she was so obssessed with him, he wanted to make her stop liking him by kissing Jayda, his ex-girlfriend. " Yeah..I know what I did. I'm not sorry for that. So what I kissed her? Brandi needs to stay out of my romantic life!" he explained. Kristen was now furious! Because of Quinten, her best friend was suffering. " Quinten, you're a real jerk you got that? How could you just hurt a fifteen year old girl like that? You knew she liked you, so why just break her heart like that?" asked Dedrick. Kristen let go of Quinten and ran up to her room. She didn't have anything else to say to that traitor because Dedrick took care of it. " Quinten, I suspect you go apologize to Brandi. Don't be a jerk about it, got it?! Brandi won''t be the same now that she knows you don't feel the same way about her." announced Dedrick. " Fine, but if she starts drama, I'm leaving." snapped Quinten.

Quinten knocked on Brandi's door, wishing that she wouldn't answer. " Who is it?" asked Brandi from inside the room. " Uh.. it's me..Quin-" but he was cut off. "GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" yelled Brandi. Quinten opened the door and saw Brandi crying on her bed. She looked up at him. " I said GET OUT!", then she threw a pillow right in Quinten's face. " I am here to apologize, Brandi", said Quinten, mouth full of feathers. " I saw you, with Jayda. I now understand that you don't like me so...bye!" said Brandi. Quinten sighed, knowing that whatever excuse he would tried to say, Brandi would just interrupt him. " Ok, ok! The reason why I...."kissed" that fish face is because...well...you're kinda obssessed with me." said Quinten. Brandi's jaw dropped to the floor. 'WHAT!?!?!??!' thought Brandi." You're just a heartless, yellow skinned, manwhore who can't even treat his best friends with respect once in a while. If you wanted me to stop liking you..all you had to do was tell me! God, you're such an BESH!" yelled Brandi. Quinten had a confused look on his face. " Besh? What is that?" he asked. " Don't ask." she said in a snoby way.

Kristen and Dedrick were standing outside of the door trying not to laugh (well...Kristen tried not to.) Dedrick, on the other hand, was going to break every bone in Quinten's body for being a jerk!

" Ok..so...why did you have to kiss her?" asked Brandi. 'Again with the questions?' thought Quinten. " I told you..I don't want YOU falling all over ME!" he said once again.

Meanwhile, Kristen was now laughing her head and Dedrick leaned on the door, listening to 'america's next top idiot' fail to heal a broken heart (....sorta.)

All of a sudden, the door opened and both Dedrick and Kristen fell on top of one another! All you see is some liplock between the two. Brandi and Quinten both looked at eachother then back at the two. Brandi started laughing while Quinten just...well..stared. Now, Quinten was mad! ' I'm gonna kill the long head!' thought Quinten! Dedrick broke the kiss and looked down at Kristen.( not to ruin the moment but...uh...AWWWW!) Dedrick felt a glare coming from Quinten. He looked up and swore he saw Satan! " Dude, Quinten! It wasn't my fault!" explained Dedrick. Quinten stomped out of the room and into his, slamming the door as he did so.

Out of nowhere, Mike Jones walks into the house hearing nothing but slamming doors, a squealing Kristen, and an upset Dedrick. " What's going on?" asked Mike. " Quinten is pissed because I didn't mean to kiss Kristen!" yelled Dedrick. " Quinten kissed the stupid fish face and made Brandi sad!" screamed Kristen. Was there no say for Brandi? " Brandi is an obssessed chick who needs to go somewhere and leave me the hell alone!" yelled Quinten from inside his room. " What do you mean 'obssessed' you ugly son-of-a" ( HOLD UP!) " You guys...put the SHUT to the UP!" yelled Mike Jones over everyone. Then, there was silence. " Now, I want everyone to come down here and talk to ME about this." he announced. Was Mike like...god or something? Nah!

Later on, all the teenagers took turns explaining what happened and stuff

~~Lets start with Quinten

Mike: Ok...so...tell me what happened..

Quinten: Ok, well Brandi really REALLY likes me. She been obssessed with me since middle school. I'm sick of her! I can't get one moment alone with my friends without her freaking out!

Mike: -pretends to write this down- yeeeaahhh..ok...yeah, I'm listening.

Quinten: So..to get her to stop liking me, I decided to kiss my ex-girlfriend to make her think I had a girlfriend.

Mike: And how did that work out for you?

Quinten: HOW DO YOU THINK???

Mike: Yeah...good job genius!

~~Brandi's turn!

Mike: So...I was told that you are an obssessed chick. How do you feel about that?

Brandi: ...

Mike: I need something...hellooo..Brandi!

Brandi: I feel bad, ok? Can I go now..?

Mike: Fine.

Dedrick's time is up!

~~Mike: Dedrick..I heard you kissed Kristen..this true?

Dedrick: It wasn't my fault!

Mike: How do you accidently kiss someone?

Dedrick: we were both leaning on the door, then, all of a sudden, Quinten opened the door and I fell ontop of Kristen.

Mike: ah...I see

Dedrick: Now Quinten's mad at ME

Mike: yes..you poor baby -laughs-

Dedrick: shut up...

~~ Kristen your up!

Mike: -sighs- ok tell me the whole story..

Kristen: Ok, you know I like Dedrick right..?

Mike: -nods-

Kristen: well..he likes Brandi

Mike: yeah

Kristen: so Brandi tried to prove to me she doesn't like Dedrick back..

Mike: and how did that work out..?

Kristen: well, she found Quinten kissing Jayda. Quinten said that he wanted to make Brandi jealous..sooo

Mike: yeah and now Brandi hates him.

Kristen: yes..that's it

Mike: ok thanks Kristen...we're all done here.

END OF SESSION

As everyone waited for the results, Quinten and Brandi refused to even look at eachother and Kristen was too busy blushing not realizing that Dedrick was washing his mouth with GERM-X. Mike Jones walked into the room with a couple of papers and a cookie. " Ok, now..when I tell you guys the result, you have to promise not to get angry." said Mike Jones. Everyone nodded. " Ok Quinten you're result is....You are a very heartless and need to think about Brandi instead of yourself." he said. Quinten crossed his arms not wanting to say anything. " Brandi, it says that...you have the right to be concerned about Quinten." Brandi eyes widened ( for shocking not happiness) " Dedrick, you're overreacting and shouldn't think about Quinten, think about your LOVE life." Mike Jones said. Dedrick nodded in agreement. " Kristen, last but not least, you also have the right to be concerned about Brandi since her heart was broken by her only crush." Kristen smiled. " Ok, that's it. Now, I want everyone to forgive and forget." After this, Mike Jones went to his room.

NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Everyone waited for Mike Jones to come pick then up. Brandi was nowhere to be seen. " Has anyone seen Brandi?" asked Kristen. Both of the boys shook their head. Dedrick looked at Quinten and whispered "I haven't seen her since 5th hour, what happened?" Quinten shrugged. " I'll go look for her." after that,Quinten left Kristen and Dedrick to wait for Mike Jones.

Quinten walked threw the halls of Family Christian Academy looking for Brandi. "Brandi, where are you?" he whispered. Then, all of sudden he saw Brandi on the stairs not doing anything. He started to run but was stopped. " Hey Quinten! How are you sweetie?" asked Jayda. " Jayda, get off of me." demanded Quinten. " Oh, am I going to have to be rough?" she asked. Quinten tried to make her release her grip but it was no use. " Come on Quinten, I have a present for you!" cried Jayda. Quinten didn't even want to know what it was going to be. " Jayda..GET OFF!" then he pushed Jayda to the ground. " listen Jayda, I don't love you anymore! I broke up with you because your an obssessed girl! I love someone else!" yelled Quinten. " Then why did you kiss me yesterday..?" asked Jayda. Quinten shook his head and ran to Brandi. " Brandi, get up, let's go home." Quinten said. Brandi looked up at him, not saying anything but, yet her eyes said everything. Quinten helped her up and smiled. Brandi looked to the ground. " What's wrong?" he asked. " I'm...well..I can't over the fact that you kissed Jayda." she answered. Quinten sighed. " Yeah, me too." Brandi started walking down the hall with Quinten. " Quinten, listen I'm sorry for being....an obssessed fan." Brandi said under her breath. Quinten looked at her. " I'm sorry for being a jerk and only thinking of myself. You know I love you Brandi, like a sister." Brandi smiled to this. " Yeah, you're the brother I never had." she laughed. " Well, to make up for what I did, how about you an me have a movie night together while Dedrick and Kristen are out getting some things?" he asked. Brandi nodded and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Mike Jones had arrived and was waiting for Quinten and Brandi to come out. " I hope they're ok." Kristen said while looking out the window. Dedrick nodded in agreement. " Do you know what happened to her?" asked Mike Jones. Kristen and Dedrick shrugged. Kristen looked back out the window and saw Quinten and Brandi walking towards the truck. " Here they come." Kristen said. Brandi and Quinten got into the truck and both sighed. " You ready?" asked Mike Jones.

They nodded as Mike Jones drove off the the house.

THE HOUSE ( LATER THAT NIGHT )

Kristen and Dedrick left the house to spend some 'friend' time with eachother, Mike Jones went to work, and Brandi and Quinten were left at the house. Brandi walked down the stairs and saw Quinten holding some popcorn and a movie. " What movie is it?" she asked. Quinten turned the movie over. " it's Friday the 13th" he answered. Brandi sat by Quinten and pulled the blankets over her legs. Quinten got up and put the movie in and sat back by Brandi

"Where should we go?" asked Kristen. Dedrick shrugged. There was silence. " Hey um, Dedrick, do you like Brandi?" asked Kristen. Dedrick looked over at her. "So you do like her!?" yelled Kristen. " Well, the truth is, I'm starting to like someone else. Someone I'm close to." he said as he grabbed Kristen's hand. Kristen smiled. " I think I'm falling for you Kristen. Ever since the ' kiss' I've been liking you even more." Dedrick pecked Kristen on the lips and smiled back down at her.

Brandi hid under the covers as a scary part came on. " Why are you so scared?" asked Quinten. " How could you NOT be scared!?" Brandi asked from under the covers. Quinten pulled the covers back. Brandi looked up at him. " I'm right here, you don't need to be scared." he said. Brandi sat up and hugged Quinten's arm. As Brandi heard another scream from the movie, she jumped , causing the popcorn to go everywhere. " Brandi, calm down! It's just a movie." Quinten said. He grabbed her hand and held it close to him. " What part of 'I'm right here' don't you understand" Brandi looked at Quinten and smiled. He put his arm around her.

After the movie Quinten walked Brandi to her room door. " So....ummm....You enjoyed the movie?" asked Quinten. " Yea I did, even more that I was with you." Quinten and Brandi both smiled. " Well ummm....I better go"said Brandi " Wait" said Quinten. Then, The Best thing in Brandi's life just happen, Quinten kissed her. " Well I better go." said Quinten. Brandi nodded and watched Quinten walk down the hall to his room. She laughed to herself and went into her room.

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

Brandi opened her eyes and yawned. She had the best dream ever. She got out of the bed and walked of her room. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw everyone, including Mike Jones. " Mornin." she said while rubbing her eyes. Quinten hugged her from behind. " Mornin' cutie!" he said as he rested his head on her shoulder. Brandi laughed. " Did you sleep well?" she asked. He nodded. Kristen, Dedrick, and Mike Jones just smiled at the two. " How cute is that?!" Kristen squealed. Dedrick just looked at her. Kristen turned to Dedrick. " Why don't you do that to me?" she asked in a snoby way. Dedrick made a smirk. He grabbed Kristen and pulled her to him. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to her, kissing her gently. Mike Jones turned around and looked at the couples. " So...do we all forgive eachother?" he asked. They nodded.

DURING SHOOL

Note: Ok at our school, between 2nd hour and 3rd hour we have like a 10 minute break

DURING THE BREAK

Brandi, Kristen, Lizet, Jade, and Courtlyn all sat down to watch the boys play basketball. They didn't want Jayda or Jassmen to figure out they were going out with Quinten and Dedrick. " So, Brandi and Kristen, What's it like at Quinten's house?" asked Lizet. " Better than I thought it would be." answered Brandi. " ehh...it's all good." Kristen said with smile. Brandi looked over at Quinten. Brandi couldn't take this! Why did she and Kristen have to be hiding the fact that they were going out with Dedrick and Quinten? Kristen thought about what happened a few nights ago when she and Dedrick actually kissed. " I can't stand this!" Kristen yelled. She got up and ran to Dedrick. Dedrick looked down at her and smiled. " Hey sweetie." he said. Kristen grabbed his collar and made him bend down ( FWI: Kristen is 5"1 and Dedrick is 5"11) She kissed him deeply, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! All of a sudden, Coach Chad walks into the gym and spots the couple. Brandi rushed and pushed Dedrick to the ground, causing him to hit his head. Kristen gasped as her best friend did this. She held Dedrick down and pinched his nose. Dedrick squirmed and tried to push Brandi off of him. Coach Chad wobbled over to Brandi to Dedrick. " What's going on over here?!" he asked. Quinten rushed in. " Um..Dedrick got hit in the head with the basketball and Brandi was seeing what was wrong with him." he said. Coach Chad squinted his eyes at Brandi and Dedrick. " I'll let you guys go with a warning this time. Next time you must give me gummy worms." he said. " Deal!" Brandi said. Kristen just rolled her eyes.

MATH CLASS

Brandi and Kristen walked into the classroom bored as heck. Kristen sat in the font while Brandi behind her. Lizet sat the the right of Brandi while Jade behind Lizet. Courtlyn sat 2 seats away from jade. The durfball ( Mrs. Durfey...LOL what if that was you email address?) turned around and snapped at Kristen for no reason. " Kristen! Why are you sitting there! You and Brandi talk to much!" Kristen growned. "She's behind me! How am I going to talk to her?!" she yelled back. Brandi was already sick of the durfball's voice. " Listen, Mrs. Durfey, how am I going to freaking talk to her?! Make some darn sence for once in your fat life!" she said. Mrs. Durfball scoffed. " Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!" Mrs. Durfball. "At least I'm young and not that fat!" said Brandi.

This pissed her off!

So...this went on for the whole class ( This always happens...we never learn anything)

AT THE HOUSE

Quinten and Dedrick waited downstairs for Kristen and Brandi. Quinten was wearing dark jeans with a white dress shirt and Dedrick was wearing jeans with a black dress jacket. Kristen's door opened. Dedrick's jaw dropped, Kristen was wearing a black dress with rhinstones going across her waist line, with heels ( of course, Kristen was the 'FASHINISTA' of the house.), and since her hair fell a little bit past her shoulder she straighted it. She came down stairs looked at Dedrick ( you can see a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.) "you like?" she asked." yea....yea....I....I....-" Quinten studered. Dedrick slapped him clear acrossed his face. "yea i love it." Dedrick finally said. (Brandi's door sqeaked open) this time Quinten's mouth dropped ( with a puddle of drool coming out his mouth) Brandi stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the three. Her dress was baby blue with a white design on the side ( an animal or something.) Her heels were white with a strap on the side. Since Brandi's hair was past her shoulders, she curled it and put a white barrette on the side. She walked down the stairs and stood by Quinten. " You look beautiful, sweetie." he said. Brandi smiled.

" Are we ready to go?" asked Dedrick. They smiled and headed out the door.

Chapter 1/end

THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Sorry it's so long! These are real people...but thisn't really happen.

Thanks for reading...!


End file.
